starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstar
Sunstar is one of the lead characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''She was voiced by Deborah Allison. Sunstar is a wondrous, winged white unicorn who becomes bonded with Gwenevere (Starla), sharing the Sun Stone with her, after having been rescued from Gwen's wicked aunt Lady Kale at the start of first season. She then quickly becomes Gwen’s best friend, faithful companion, and confidant. In the show The winged unicorns are the most powerful of all the unicorns and very rare. When Sunstar first met Princess Gwenevere, the unicorn was an outcast from her own kind because she was afraid to fly. But after she bonded with Gwenevere throught the Sun Stone, and with Gwen's love and support, Sunstar has matured into a powerful and graceful champion, ready to fulfill her destiny as a Jewel Rider. The wonderful unicorn has a sweet temperament and an astute sense of what is right and wrong. Although Gwen has a tendency towards being selfish and shallow, the ever patient Sunstar knows the young woman has a strong-willed nature and tremendous potential to someday be a great leader of Avalon. Aside from her long curving wings, Sunstar has a unique pearl-white "sea-shell" swirl horn. Gwenevere loves Sunstar more than anything in the world, and makes sure the unicorn is meticulously taken care of. Sunstar has a lush, and very soft, suede-like hide that Gwenevere constantly brushes to a radiant, golden glow. Sunstar's long mane and tail get particular attention from Gwen during grooming. Gwen only adorns her with riding gear made from the finest materials as well as lovely silks and flowery trains for the unicorn's mane and tail. Appearances and Sunstar in the Wild Magic in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"|left]] and the key]] Sunstar is introduced in the first episode ("Jewel Quest, Part I", continued in "Part II"), when she attempts to save Merlin's key from falling into the hand of evil Lady Kale. Kale captures Sunstar as a hostage in her castle and demands for Princess Gwenevere to trade the key for the unicorn. But Sunstar learns how to fly and they both escape along with the key. Soon, at the Circle of Friendship ceremony, Gwen succeeds in sharing the Sun Stone with her, bonding them to each other. Since then, Sunstar appears in all of the episodes, serving as Gwen's trusted friend and mount. They are almost always together in all of their adventures. File:Sunstar captured.png|Sunstar captured by Kale and her dweasels in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:Sunstar fight.png|Gwen on Sunstar, battling Kale on Grimm in "The Faery Princess" File:Sunstar skim.png|Princess Gwenevere riding Sunstar in "Prince of the Forest" Sunstar (together with Gwenevere's sweetheart, the wolf-boy Ian) eventually helps Gwen to take down Lady Kale for good in "Spirit of Avalon" when they are the only ones left to save Avalon. In the show's final episode, "The Last Dance", when Gwenevere is forced by the evil Morgana to make a hard choice between saving Sunstar or saving Ian, she chooses Sunstar. Behind the scenes Sunstar was voiced by Deborah Allison. She has been at first entirely golden-colored,Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive and used to be known as 'Amber' in some early versions of the show, including in the Show Bible.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest)Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)Song of the Rainbow (script)Wizard's Peak (script)The Faery Princess (script) According to one inside source, "originally Sun Star did not have wings and was just a unicorn. It was eventually decided that giving Fallon a horse was not magical enough so Fallon's horse became a unicorn and Gwen's horse became a flying unicorn."Enchanted Camelot | The Jewel Riders Archive '']] Sunstar later inspired the character of Starfire in ''Avalon: Web of Magic. ''Kara Davies (''Avalon's analogue version of Gwenevere) bonds with the firemental horse Starfire after naming him just like the Jewel Rider Tamara does with Shadowsong. File:Enchanted Camelot Gwen.png| A wingless prototype character File:Starla Sunstar.png| Amber in color See also * List of characters References Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Main characters Category:Female characters